


He's my boy

by sasha272



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a bit of a fix it fic for a scene that should have been there at some point ;, loving but dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha272/pseuds/sasha272
Summary: They were a family now, Delle Seyah could barely admit it out loud. But for her son? She was willing to try.





	He's my boy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promised the Green Queens discord team that I would try to write something so here it is. Hope you’ll enjoy!
> 
> Set after they killed the lady.

Delle Seyah was walking tiredly through the corridors of the ship, slowly but surely making her way toward D’avin’s room. 

The man had invited her, with her wife and her son to a family dinner and she was glad to finally make her exit. She had claimed a headache and D’avin, ever the gentleman, had offered his room for her to rest. Kendry rolled her eyes; these bonding times were necessary to keep them civil to each other but it didn’t mean she had to partake in their grotesque eating contest. She scoffed. “Animals!”

She settled on the bed and looked around the room for something to do. She reached out for a book on the nightstand but grimaced when she read the title. “Surprising…” She muttered sarcastically. She put it back with a sigh. She couldn’t wait to go home; she could feel her body tingle at the thought of lying in bed with her wife and sinking into her warm embrace.

A knock pulled her out of her reverie. Kendry frowned. Gods, she hoped it wasn’t D’avin trying to have another heart to heart conversation again, she was pretty sure she would barf if he started. “Yes?”

Jaq’s head poked inside the room. Delle Seyah smiled at him. “Hey, you’re awake.” All he was doing lately was napping. Who knew teenagers needed so much sleep? But after all they have been through over the past few months, she was willing to cut him some slack. “Are you looking for your father?” She questioned, trying hard not to make a face. ‘Father’, another term she had to get used to even though it left a sour taste in her mouth. Aneela and her might not be the best parents in the galaxy but they were his mothers nonetheless, nothing would change that.

“No, I can’t sleep…” The boy shrugged, pulling a comic book that no doubt belonged to Johnny closer to his chest.

Kendry noticed her son’s sleepy face and fought the fond smile that threatened her composure. Being human was still a struggle, all these feelings she had to process still made her feel nauseous sometimes. She might have gone a little soft when it came to Jaq and Aneela but she drew the line here, she refused to be one of those pathetic sappy moms that cooed at everything their child did.

“Where’s mom A?” Jaq asked suddenly.

Delle Seyah’s face contorted in displeasure at the name. “You need to find a better name, we are not lab rats.”

“I know.” The boy chuckled. “I’m working on it.”

They looked at each other for a moment until Kendry felt the need to say something. “Do you want to stay with me for a little while?” She asked, unsure. Her comforting side was still a work in progress. She patted the bed and waited for her son to sit next to her. “Is there something bothering you?” When he only shrugged in answer, she added. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really...”

Another heart to heart avoided. Delle Seyah sighed in relief but it was cut short when Jaq spoke again. “Can you read to me?”

Kendry raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you too old for that?”

“Grandpa Khlyen used to tell Mom and auntie Dutch stories all the time, even when they were grown-ups.” Jaq pointed out.

“Let me count you a story then.”

“No.”

Kendry frowned. “Are you sure? Because your grandmother was…”

“Another time,” The boy interrupted gently. “I promise, but not now.”

Delle Seyah huffed, almost petulantly, at being denied an opportunity to share some memories with her son. Jaq chuckled and looked at her with fondness, as if she was being a difficult child but it was endearing. Her heart burst with affection. Maybe she wasn’t so bad at motherhood after all, not that anybody needed to know that, she had a reputation to maintain. “Fine, give me that!” She smiled despite herself as she took the book from Jaq’s hands. She tensed slightly when Jaq snuggled against her side, his head resting on her shoulder to see the drawings. She still wasn’t used to this level of physical affection but she forced herself to relax, it felt nice. She cleared her throat. “_Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, lived a young princess_…”

* * *

Once she was done reading, Kendry closed the book. “Well, I didn’t hate it.”

“Told you.” Jaq smiled at her. “Thank you.” Suddenly, he sat up and turned serious. “Can we talk?”

Delle Seyah saw the change in his behavior. “Is there something wrong?”

“I…” Jaq paused, as if looking for the right words. “I said something to you once and I want to apologize for it.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.”

The boy sighed. “When we were looking for the cube, we fought about what we were and what our family is.”

“Yes, I recall.” Kendry kept her face neutral but braced herself for whatever her son had to say.

“I told you I wish you were the one stuck in the green and not mom.” Jaq continued. “I didn’t mean it.”

Delle Seyah had been called a lot of awful things in her life - not that she cared, not like they were untrue - she had been shot, threatened and violated but nothing– except for Aneela’s disappearance - had hurt as much as those words. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did. I was cold and hard on you. I probably deserve far worse for leaving you behind on your first days of life.”

“Maybe… but it allowed me to know my dad and now I have the opportunity to know you.” Jaq took his mother’s hands in his. “I didn’t have the full picture back then but, now that I see you, see your love for mom, and our life on Qresh, I understand. You put your own pain aside and focused all your energy on taking care of me. You became my mom when I needed one, when I needed you and in the end, it’s what matters. You protected me and you still do now. For the rest, we still have time to figure things out.” He leaned closer and kissed his mother’s cheek. “I love you, ma.”

“Ma?” Kendry heard her voice crack. “I like that.” Gods, what was this kid doing to her heart, she was really getting soft around him. “And I… I.., I love you too.”

Jaq squeezed his mother’s hands in comfort. “See? It wasn’t so hard, was it?” He said to lighten the mood, aware that his mom wasn’t always comfortable with feelings.

Kendry gave him a watery laugh. “Don’t mock your mother, young man, she is trying her best.”

“I know.” The boy sighed contently before settling back next to his mother. “Can you read the comic again?”

“Oh Gods, don’t push!”

* * *

They ended falling asleep, cuddled next to each other and that was how Aneela found them when she entered the room. Her look of surprise was quickly replaced by a loving smile. She still couldn’t believe her luck, she still couldn’t believe that after more than 2 centuries of loneliness, life had blessed her with a family, a wife and a son.

She was still trying to learn how to be a mother, how to be better and keep her demons at bay, for Jaq’s sake more than anything else, because she wanted him to be proud of his moms. She had seen her wife change too, not too much, just where it mattered, just enough to be who Jaq and she needed her to be while still thriving in her role of the cold and mighty queen.

Aneela stared a bit longer at the sight in front of her, taking a mental picture of the moment before moving closer to the bed. It was a small mattress and it was clear that she wouldn’t fit there. With a sigh, she grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor. Just before she could lay down, a voice stopped her.

“What are you doing?” Kendry whispered.

Aneela looked at her wife in confusion. “Going to sleep. Why?”

Delle Seyah lifted her head to look at her lover. “On the floor?” She frowned. “We are not commoners. Darling, you’ve been spending too much time with your sister.”

Aneela laughed but quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn’t wake her son up. Yes, her wife might have changed but she was still witty and awfully condescending and she loved her for it. “It’s your moment, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are his mother too,” Kendry murmured, pulling Jaq with her to the side of the bed to make space for her wife. “Come here!”

Aneela slowly settled on the bed behind Jaq. Her arm hovered over them, as if she didn’t know what to do with it. She rolled her eyes when she noticed the amused look on her wife’s face. “What?”

Without a word, Kendry took her wife’s hand and put it on her waist so Aneela was holding everyone. “Good?” Her wife nodded as Jaq stirred between them.

“Mom?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Aneela answered softly.

“Good...” Jaq stated as he went back to sleep.

Kendry might think Jaq is a lot like his father mixed with her hullen DNA but Aneela knew he was a lot like her wife too, in subtle ways, in the parts that mattered and it made her happy. Aneela smiled to herself as she let sleep take her.

* * *

It was late and D’avin was more than ready to go to bed. There was one problem though, he realized as he stepped inside his room, his bed was already occupied by his son and his two mothers. 

He thought they had left without saying goodbye - which wasn’t something that would surprise him - even though he had expected Jaq to at least hug him goodbye. But the sight in front of him proved him wrong and somehow, it made him happy. As dysfunctional as they were as a family, they still cared about each other.

“What’s wrong?” Dutch asked as she stood next to him.

“Bed bugs!” D’av joked as he pointed at his bed, a fond smile on his face.

Dutch looked inside the room and chuckled. “They’re impossible to get rid of.”

“I have to admit, they look cute when they are asleep”.

“Yeah, only when they are asleep.” Dutch rolled her eyes. “Soooo, since you don’t have a room, why don’t you come in mine?”

“You’re sure?” D’avin questioned as Dutch dragged him toward her room.

“I’m sure.”

As they left, Aneela opened her eyes. “I will make him pay for his comment.” She growled under her breath.

Kendry chuckled “Take a number, dear.”

“Let’s do it together then, my love.” Aneela offered.

“Always.”


End file.
